The Problem with Hotels
by Insanity-with-Lyrics
Summary: Klavier and Apollo ateend the same seminar, get stuck in the same hotel room and then discovere that there's only one bed. Hilarity ensues.
1. In Which a Mistake is Made

"You are kidding me, Ja?" Klavier Gavin stood in the doorway of the hotel room, surprise and anger mingling on his face. The hotel assistant who had brought them to their room shook his head and fled back into the elevator.  
"Looks like that's a resounding no." Apollo Justice shrugged, lugging his heavy suitcase past the appalled prosecutor and entering their room.  
Klavier sighed and followed him into the room, dropping his backpack and guitar case onto the double bed that was the only place to sleep in the room, unless one fancied a few nights in the bathtub. Great. He thought. They were stuck up here, in the same room, attending a four day seminar. Neither had known that the other was attending until they had arrived at reception and been given the room key. It wasn't as if Klavier had anything against Apollo, it was just that…well, Apollo was a defense attorney, and Klavier was a Prosecutor! They had faced each other a number of times in court, but for all that actually got along alright outside of the courtroom.  
"Hey Klavier!" Apollo interrupted his thoughts, "which side do you want?"  
It was such a normal question that for a second, Klavier was caught off guard.  
"Uh, either." He shrugged, "You choose."  
"Alright." Apollo flopped down on the side closest to the window, and stared up at the ceiling. Not that there was much to see.


	2. In which Sleeping does not Occur

"Will. You. Stop. Moving!" Klavier complained at around 11pm that night.  
"Sorry!" came the embarrassed response from the other side of the bed, "I just can't …get… comfortable!" this was followed by a loud thud! And Apollo falling out of bed, pulling the covers with him.  
Klavier clicked on the bedside light, and saw his unlikely bedmate sitting on the floor in a pile of sheets, wearing nothing more than boxer shorts and a sheepish grin. The Prosecutor sighed. He didn't even want to say anything. And he certainly didn't want to think about the mental image that cropped up when he saw Apollo mostly naked sitting there looking up at him.  
Apollo climbed back into bed, and soon fell asleep, which left Klavier alone with his…problem. He sighed and stared at the darkness, trying to sleep. But sleep refused to come. He sighed again and rolled over. He seemed to be doing a lot of sighing tonight. Maybe it had something to do with the sleeping defense attorney in the bed with him.  
Klavier had nearly fallen asleep when something grabbed him. for a second, he panicked, forgetting where he was and who was sharing his bed. When he remembered who he was in bed with, his panic was no lessened, until he realized that Apollo was still sleeping.  
"Herr Forehead!" he grumbled.  
Apollo stirred. "Never liked being called that." He mumbled, "'cept by you…don't mind when you say it…"  
Instead of letting Klavier go, he pulled him close, snuggling against his chest.  
"You make it sound good… like to hear you say it…your voice…" he trailed off again, curling into Klavier.  
The Prosecutor simply didn't know what to think of this. Was this the real Apollo showing his true colors, or some kind of dream? He couldn't tell, so he went to sleep.


	3. In which Klavier makes Music

The Next Day  
Klavier needed music, and he needed it badly. While Apollo took a shower that evening, he went onto the room's small balcony and took out his guitar. He took it everywhere with him if he was going away for more than a night. At first it had been a chore to have to carry the case everywhere with him, but he had quickly gotten used to it. He ran his fingers over the strings, quickly tuning the instrument, and then began to play. The notes didn't really follow any direction, just music. He was stressed out from a hectic day. The seminar hadn't been nearly as helpful as it had promised to be, and combined with his –mostly- sleepless night the night before, he was exhausted. Apollo of course had no idea of what he had said the previous night, all he could remember was falling out of bed, and then going to sleep. Possibly for the best.  
Klavier jumped as a voice behind him said,  
"That's beautiful."  
He turned in surprise to see Apollo, now dressed in clean jeans and a shirt standing against the balcony railing.  
"Danke." Klavier shrugged and resumed his playing.  
"Listen, Klavier…" Apollo sounded awkward and rather embarrassed, a little like the Judge had just overruled his shout of "OBJECTION!".  
"Ja, Herr Forehead?" Klavier asked, setting his guitar down. He noticed with interest that Apollo blushed quite adorably when he addressed him as 'Herr Forehead'.  
"About last night..." Apollo's fingers twisted in his shirt, "you were right, I did talk…and, I remember what I said. All of it."  
Klavier was speechless. It was…well, he wasn't sure if it was good that Apollo remembered what he'd said or not…  
"And I…" Apollo bit his lip, clearly deliberating over weather or not to say what was clearly on the tip of his tongue. "I… I meant it, alright? I meant what I said..." he turned and fled back into the room, leaving Klavier sitting in shocked silence. After a few moments, he picked up his guitar and began to play again, letting his fingers wander over the strings. He stayed there until the sun went down, and when he re-entered the room, he found Apollo already asleep, and this time not talking.


	4. In which admissions are Made

Next day  
Klavier dropped his jacket on the bed and stalked into the bathroom. He was frustrated, but didn't want to take it out on someone else by accident. Stupid seminar, no point in even coming… he turned the water on, shed his clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water ran over him, soothing away the troubles of the day. By the time he emerged from the bathroom, Apollo had returned from wherever he had gone to. They stood, regarding each other for a moment; Apollo rumpled and tired from a day of pointless lectures, Klavier clean from the shower, wearing only a towel around his waist, water still in his hair.  
Apollo blushed and muttered something about needing to take a shower, and made to go past Klavier, avoiding his eyes. But Klavier reached out and caught Apollo's chin, tilting his face up so that he could look into his eyes. Whatever he saw there must have satisfied him, because he let Apollo go and headed over to his backpack to get out some clean clothes. Shaking, Apollo went into the bathroom, and seconds later, Klavier heard the water running.  
He was lying on the bed when Apollo came out of the shower. Unlike Klavier had been, he had dressed in comfortable clothing, and his hair was reasonably dry. He sat down on the bed next to Klavier, and for a while, neither of them spoke. Finally, Apollo took a deep breath, and said angrily, "Just talk already!"  
"Sorry?" Klavier said, not prepared for the other's outburst.  
"About what I said yesterday." Apollo clarified, "I told you all those things, and all you did was nod and go back to playing your music. I have no idea what that is supposed to mean, and if it does mean something, what do you want me to do?" he took a break in his tirade, glaring at Klavier, breathing hard, "Just tell me how you feel?" he asked softly, in an almost childlike voice, "Please Klavier? I need to know…"  
Klavier ran a hand through his hair, pulling at the tangles from the shower fiercely. What should he say? Should he tell the truth to Apollo now, and spare him the waiting, or should he wait a while. In the end he came to a decision, and he knew it was the right one.  
"Herr For- Apollo." He said softly, "I…I'm not really sure how to say this to you…"  
Apollo turned away, "It's alright, I get it.." he said. he made to get up and leave, but Klavier put a hand on his arm and stopped him.  
"I wasn't done." He said simply. "Apollo Justice, there are so many things that I admire about you. Your strength, your belief in yourself. You're a brilliant Defense Attorney; I don't mind being bested by you occasionally. You're so sure of yourself in court, that when I hear you shout 'Objection' I know I've lost the case for sure…I guess what I'm trying to say is…" he took a deep breath, "I…Ich…Ich Liebe Dich, Apollo."  
Apollo was silent for a moment, and then he looked into Klavier's eyes and said very calmly, "I love you too, Klavier." He leant up and kissed the prosecutor lightly on the cheek.  
Klavier smiled and pulled Apollo into his arms, holding him close.  
"Night in, Ja?" he asked.  
"Alright." Apollo nodded.  
A few hours later they were sitting on the bed, Apollo leaning on Klavier, eating chips and watching some cheesy romance movie. As the final credits rolled, Klavier got up, stretched and yawned, before going to turn out the light. It was late, and they were both tired from a long day. As Klavier retuned to bed, Apollo snuggled against him, and he let him stay there this time, even pulling him in close and kissing him in the forehead. Making a face, Apollo leant up and kissed Klavier's mouth. Klavier kissed Apollo back gently, before turning off the bedside light.  
"Gute Nacht, Herr Forehead. Ich Liebe Dich." He whispered into the silence, holding Apollo close.  
"Night Klavier, love you too." Apollo replied.


	5. In which there is a Tradgedy

At the end of the Seminar  
It was finally over. Klavier was glad to be out of the stuffy lecture hall for the last time. At last he could go back to being a prosecutor, not sitting around listening to people speak. But things were also looking a little low. With the course over, he no longer had an excuse to spend almost every waking moment with Apollo. He wasn't sure how he was going to break the news to his brother that he was seeing another man, and that the other man just happened to be a defense attorney who had bested him in court. Gently, that was how. Very gently.  
There were tears in his eyes as he bid Apollo farewell, kissing him affectionately, before promising to call him as soon as he could.  
"Hey," Apollo said, wiping away the tears, "I'll see you soon enough…in court."  
"Ja," Klavier agreed, "see you in court…"

THE END


End file.
